


卑劣的基因

by jajajajawa



Category: Method (2017)
Genre: M/M, METHOD - Freeform, 偽父子, 年齡差, 拉郎, 新世界李仲久, 方法派 - Freeform, 被害人金錫, 電影新世界與電視劇被害人拉郎, 黑社會暴力描寫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajajajawa/pseuds/jajajajawa
Summary: ※方法派 METHOD主角拉郎※李仲久(新世界)X金錫(被告人)※新世界劇情背景衍生※偽父子亂倫
Relationships: 李宰夏/金英佑
Kudos: 2





	卑劣的基因

1

「大哥，人帶回來了。」

李仲久隨手彈走菸灰，重新放了一顆小白球在腳尖之前。

「名字？」語畢，李仲久彎腰揮竿，這次打擊出去用了一點暗力，果然比前一球飛得更遠。

「....金錫。」

身後遲疑年輕的嗓音引起了李仲久的好奇，這才轉過身打量，比李仲久矮了半個頭還戴著棒球帽，一時間看不清長相，但輪廓感覺是個清秀標緻的孩子，發現對方盯著自己更加緊張的低著頭，李仲久一手摘掉他頭上的帽子。

看見對方露出白皙的臉蛋，一雙眼神沒有遮擋下變得飄忽不定，好不容易鼓起勇氣抬頭，一接觸到視線就又重新低下頭去，看上去何止不像混黑道的，簡直比組織裡經營的娛樂公司簽下的偶像還像偶像，要不是兩年前幹了件大事，李仲久會以為他是來試鏡的。

「你剛出來，有什麼打算？」李仲久探詢的目光直勾勾盯著，金錫只是搖搖頭作為回答，可能是不知道也可能是不想說，但李仲久難得的沒有不耐煩，身旁的手下們倒是開始捏把冷汗。

剛開始李仲久並沒有注意到金錫的存在，若不是最近需要生面孔辦事，剛好手下提起這個孩子今天出獄，才知道兩年前虎派大佬車禍身故，最後讓這小子頂替入獄。

如今看到了金錫，李仲久卻聯想起丁青，他與金門合併的時候也是在這個年紀，當時只把丁青當作地方上乳臭未乾的小混混，豈知現在不但坐上第三順位，還打通了上海的生意，李仲久單方面對丁青諸多針鋒相對，但丁青卻從不跟他正面衝突，尤其遇到多次重大選舉會議的時候，丁青都刻意避開，好像在說他無意與其他人競爭，但越是這樣，丁青的勢力卻不減反增。

況且李仲久跟他之間還差了一個李子成，李仲久曾經當大佬身邊的左右手多年，卻被活生生擠下順位，某部分多虧了替他掌事的李子成，雖然長得活像個陽痿的上班族，辦起事情倒是乾淨利索，這點李仲久不得不對李子成刮目相看，但奇怪的是怎麼樣也查不到他的底細，這一點令李仲久忌憚。

李仲久看起來像個壞人，作風也的確是個徹底的壞蛋，即使已經轉型企業化也不打算改變，他認為沒必要矯情，只是身邊幾乎沒有能作為心腹的人，這點來說有些可惜。

「說吧，你想做什麼？」李仲久坐進沙發，從茶几上取了菸就口，旁邊的手下馬上遞火點燃，這次站著的金錫從李仲久的角度看去已經沒有低頭逃避的空間。

「我.....我想待在大哥身邊。」金錫結結巴巴的說完一句話，末了還小心翼翼地看了李仲久一眼。

這稱得上是個正中下懷的回答，但反而讓李仲久感覺乏味。

「我....我願意做任何事。」金錫不知道哪來的勇氣自我推銷，可能是看出李仲久興趣缺缺的樣子，也不管其他人聞言冷笑的反應。

「任何事？」李仲久盯著金錫剛出獄一身樸素的樣子，反而一雙眼睛裡有少見的堅定，李仲久本想讓人把他攆走了，但或許留著耍弄一下也無仿。

「是！」

「幫我幹掉丁青吧。」李仲久的視線閃過一絲陰狠，現場沒人敢出聲，包括視線中心的金錫，但李仲久幾秒後又兀自扯開了笑，「哈，開玩笑的，他可是我的好兄弟。」

「我可以，只要大哥吩咐。」

金錫一改怯懦緊張，認真地回視李仲久，一時間氣氛又重新凝滯。

「噗......哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈......」李仲久看著金錫的臉龐忍俊不住，直起身子長手一撈，抓著金錫蒼白的脖子靠近自己。

沒等金錫站穩腳，李仲久揉亂了他原本乖順整齊的短髮。

「還輪不到你呢，小子。」

\-------------------

金錫居然還真的被李仲久留了下來，沒有多少人能讀懂李仲久的心思，幾個月過去金錫只是跟前輩處理些雜事，不然就是一起去教訓了幾個作亂的分派，一直到李仲久決定帶著金錫去日本參加娛樂公司開幕典禮，其他手下才真的覺得金錫特別幸運。

但金錫心裡還藏著秘密，所以當他靠近李仲久的時候緊張，見不到面的時候又感到失落。

母親離世之前給了金錫一張舊照片，上面是母親年輕時跟一個年輕男人的合照，並且告訴金錫照片上的人是你父親，在此之前母親總是謊稱他的生父早就意外身亡，如今才知道原來他父親不但還活著，甚至不知道自己有個兒子，因為分手之後母親才發現懷孕，將母親孤身安葬之後，金錫不知道該怎麼找尋父親，照片背面只有名字跟拍攝的時間地點，除此之外毫無線索。

一直到某天看見新聞報導金門娛樂公司落成剪綵的畫面，他才發現了李仲久，然後花了一些時間搜尋關於他的消息，沒想到對方居然是暴力組織的高層，看著媒體畫面上李仲久光鮮亮麗的樣子，對比過去自己與母親一窮二白的生活悲從中來。

「發什麼呆？」

李仲久不知道什麼時候站在身邊，金錫趕緊退開一步低下頭，今天是參加晚宴的日子，金錫早早就待在酒店的總統套房會客廳裡等，李仲久終於結束視訊會議換好一身筆挺的晚宴服，挺拔的身段一時間令金錫移不開視線，雖然李仲久長相稱不上英俊美型，但成熟男人特有的氣場加上保養得體的身材，深沈幹練的氣質很引人注目，反觀穿不慣西裝的金錫雖然也換上了燕尾服，但氣場就是差了一截，加上怎麼樣也整不好的領結還是歪了一邊。

「大哥，對不起...」金錫至今還是不知道該怎麼應對，只能緊張僵硬地退開一步，但李仲久反而上前，當金錫正好奇對方要做什麼的時候，李仲久居然開始替金錫整理領結。

因為身高差異金錫得揚起下巴才能對視，不自覺僵硬著等對方弄好，總是帶有距離感的李仲久今天有些一反常態，變得親切有人性，金錫既緊張又受寵若驚，心想是不是李仲久開始肯定自己。

尤其今天是出席跨國合作的宴會，身邊的弟兄無法都一起跟來的情況下被指名，金錫感到意外與榮幸，而且一改平常在手下面前不苟言笑的態度，甚至讓金錫產生了想告訴李仲久自己真實身分的衝動，他會接受自己嗎？金錫不敢想像李仲久的反應。

「兔崽子......怎麼又發起呆了？不學會的話難道要我下次也幫你打嗎？」李仲久雖然嘴裡教訓著金錫，但眼神卻依舊柔和，莫可奈何中帶著一絲寵溺。

「啊？抱、抱歉....」下次？金錫下意識道歉之後才反應過來另一個重點，所以言下之意是李仲久打算以後還會帶自己出席宴會？還是自己想多了？金錫的心被李仲久一句話提起又放下。

「把背挺直，等一下會有很多日本方面的高層出席，別丟金門的臉。」李仲久拍下金錫的背，兀自轉身走在前面。

金錫趕緊跟上去，門外早已等候多時的翻譯跟日方接待迎上前，地點就在酒店宴會廳裡舉辦，金錫從沒參與過這種場合，雖然在電視劇裡面看過類似的場面，但現實果然比想像中嚴肅許多，心裡謹記剛才李仲久告誡他的話，表面上假裝鎮定冷靜，亦步亦趨。

各方人物都主動來跟李仲久寒暄，透過翻譯知道對方都是有頭有臉的人物，其中田越雄夫出現的時候陣仗最大，雙方之前已經認識，金錫猜測對方就是日本黑幫的大佬。

但一雙細小的眼睛不停地往金錫身上打量，即使聽不懂日文金錫也感受得出來他在向李仲久打探自己，李仲久卻沒再多看金錫一眼，直接告訴對方這是剛接收的下屬，目前還沒有固定的職位。

田越親切熱情的握住金錫的手，雖然表面上看起來像是在相互介紹，但金錫卻感覺那握住的手指有意無意的摩擦著，臉上笑容不由得一僵，求助地轉頭看向李仲久，但對方刻意無視的表情讓金錫愣住。

這才想起之前聽其他前輩提過，日本大佬有幾個出了名的好男色。

2

李仲久看著田越雄夫在進入包廂之後對金錫更加肆無忌憚的摟抱，忍不住微微蹙眉，宴會之後田越招待到俱樂部玩耍，還大手筆地叫了不少小姐進來陪酒，但田越本身只對金錫一個人有興趣，李仲久默許，因為這早就在他的計算之內。

跟日本人合作對李仲久來說是一招險棋，除了缺乏根基以外，投入的資本更加龐大，比起丁青在上海發展得有聲有色，日本這裡的生意算是才剛開始起步，李仲久不得不花更多心力，瞭解合作方的喜好也是其中一環，田越在娛樂界的事業是日本界內數一數二，尤其黑白兩道都吃得開，李仲久清楚一定得跟這個人建立良好的關係，接觸過幾次下來李仲久觀察他身邊總跟著幾個漂亮的男孩子，調查之後發現田越的特殊癖好。

當初李仲久第一眼看見金錫就知道可以用在這裡，雖然他並不是一開始就打算這麼做，但田越心牆極高，李仲久又急於打通市場，只好出此下策。

金錫紅著臉被田越灌下了一整杯烈酒，看他努力撐著的表情讓李仲久也起了一點惻隱之心，金錫有一張黑道裡面少見的清純的臉，但對現在的李仲久來說只是作為賭注的魁儡，況且相比頂替入獄，現在這不過是出賣一點色相，李仲久說服自己無視金錫眼裡的不適。

田越正打算再灌金錫酒的時候，金錫突然推開對方伸來的手，皺著臉掩嘴衝出包廂往廁所的方向跑去，一時間田越臉色有些不悅，李仲久趕緊安撫兩句之後追著出去。

寬敞的男廁裡面只有金錫一個人扶著馬桶邊緣嘔吐，好不容易停下才拖著身體到洗手檯邊打開水漱口洗臉，李仲久默默反鎖了門，點了根菸等待金錫發現自己。

金錫抬起濕淋淋的臉，從鏡子裡看見站在背後的人先是感到意外，隨即責備的瞪了一眼之後別開臉。

「吐完之後好些了吧？」李仲久難得沒計較金錫冷淡的態度，但遲遲不回應的僵持很快就讓當慣老大的人不耐。

「擺什麼臉色？」李仲久扔掉煙蒂。

「.....對不起，大哥，我可以先離開嗎？」金錫勉強自己低著頭轉身面對李仲久，還在滴水的瀏海讓他顯得狼狽弱勢。

「田越大哥還在等著你呢， 起碼再敬一杯，嗯？」李仲久軟化態度上前握住金錫的肩膀輕哄。

「大哥，我辦不到....」金錫顫抖地搖搖頭，如果在此之前他還抱持著李仲久會保護自己的想法，現在則開始有絕望的預感。

「都是男人有什麼好辦不到的？」李仲久一瞬間語氣嚴肅，抓著金錫的手也更加用力。

金錫滿臉不可置信抬起臉瞪大眼睛，望著李仲久漠然的眼神，一時之間想說什麼卻遲遲開不了口。

「乖，田越是條很重要的線，現在我們不能得罪的，如果你.....總之，之後回韓國大哥不會虧待你的。」下意識避開了要他服侍男人的字眼，李仲久即使清楚自己是個壞蛋，也沒想到會有需要手下出賣色相的時候，甚至卑鄙的刻意不帶太多人來，這樣知道的人就只有自己跟金錫了。

「不行，你不能這麼做.....你會後悔的。」金錫不顧李仲久好聲好氣地勸說，激動地反抓住對方的袖子像溺水者抓住浮木。

李仲久直接搧了金錫一巴掌強迫他冷靜下來，「聽著，我沒時間跟你蹭，當初是你說願意為大哥做任何事情的，現在反悔了？」

金錫蒼白著臉搖搖頭，隨即像是想起什麼探詢的看著李仲久。

「況且，我知道你喜歡男人的。」李仲久被金錫的視線看得發悚，乾脆破罐破摔，更加殘忍地指出金錫總在自己面前擺出引誘人的眼神。

「我...我沒有...」金錫滿臉無辜，雖然他心裡某個角落反問自己，真的沒有嗎？他沒想過原來不由自主追隨著李仲久的視線在他人看來如此明顯，而且還是被當事人察覺，所以之前他的態度特別溫柔也是別有目的？

「不然，你以為帶你來是為了什麼？」說到這點上李仲久認為金錫這小子該覺得榮幸了。

你是在逼自己兒子賣春啊，大哥。

金錫被自己心裡的話惹笑了，因此起了個殘酷的念頭，歛起笑容，沒等李仲久反應過來，攀住對方吻了上去。

李仲久微愣沒有推開也沒有回應，直到金錫主動結束了吻，菸草混合酒精的味道讓金錫的初吻沒什麼旖旎的氛圍，但此刻他才意識到對方是對的，他的確對李仲久懷著不可言明的想法，更正確的說，金錫不是為了尋找一個父親而來，而是因為那是李仲久。

沒有人知道的事情很輕易就掙脫了道德的羈絆，李仲久色誘了自己去色誘田越，作為報復，金錫此刻決定一輩子把秘密埋在心裡。

對於金錫態度的丕變，連自詡為惡人的李仲久都蹙眉不解，難道自己把這孩子逼瘋了嗎？

「我懂了，大哥，我會完成任務的。」

聞言，李仲久明顯鬆了口氣，抬手拍拍金錫的頭，順著滑下臉頰，然後用拇指輕輕摩擦著金錫的嘴唇，空氣重新曖昧起來，相比女人塗滿唇膏的嘴，乾淨的嘴唇更方便親吻，是啊，自己之所以能輕易察覺金錫的視線，大約是自己的視線也為之膠著，只是比年輕的金錫更不動聲色罷了。

金錫伸出舌尖輕舔李仲久乾燥的手指，比起盯著自己看，此刻低垂著睫毛專注的樣子更為情色，李仲久幾乎可以想像如果手指換成其他器官，也被他這麼舔弄的畫面。

下身開始半硬的同時，李仲久想起來不能把那個日本鬼子晾著太久，但是自己都沒嚐過的孩子就這樣送出去不免有些浪費，金錫似乎接收到了李仲久的眼神暗示，跪下來開始解開李仲久的褲腰帶。

「別......別用牙齒......對，就是這樣......」李仲久扶著金錫的頭，看著他不熟練的口活，猜測這孩子不要說是男人，大約連女人也沒經歷過幾個，李仲久突然能明白田越會迷上金錫的原因，就是這種青澀特別引人嗜虐心。

最後李仲久仰頭咬著差點喊出來的呻吟射精，僅存的理智推開被體液嗆著的金錫。

稍微緩過來之後，李仲久拎起還跪在地上咳嗽的人，看他因為替男人口而鼓脹的腿間，果然是個天生愛男人的孩子。

換做其他時候，李仲久都是扔下不管的，但他可不能讓金錫就這樣回去，把金錫翻過身面對鏡子，將手繞到他身前探進褲襠裡，另一手熟練的鬆開褲頭，打算也替他快速撸出來，比李仲久嬌小的身版簡直可以完全陷進懷抱裡，這姿勢讓人聯想到父母替小孩催尿的樣子......

金錫意亂情迷之間哭了出來。

3

-五年後-

深夜的港口倉庫傳來一陣陣慘叫，空曠的場所只有回音冰冷地反饋，金錫甩開沾滿血跡的榔頭，眼前被鐵鍊綁在椅子上的人，早已經被揍的看不清楚原本的長相，加上鼻涕眼淚混著乾掉的血，雙手綁在扶手上被打碎了兩指關節，原本金錫打算再打碎第三根手指，因為太耗力而作罷。

「我勸你還是說吧，不要浪費時間。」金錫抓條抹布試圖擦掉血跡，看來今天真的比預計耗費了太多時間。

「我什麼都不知道.....拜託，金錫....放過我吧。」可以說是用盡殘存的力氣嘶吼，因為剛被強行拔牙的緣故話也說不清楚，如果有人見過昨天的他，一定想像不到今天會變成這般境地，在此之前他還算是在金門裡混得不錯的中間主管，想當初金錫剛入行的時候還請教過他不少事情。

現在看著金錫老練的樣子，男人不甘又只能頹喪地為自己求情。

「俊勇哥，很對不起，大哥必須要問到錢的下落，如果你不願意說的話，事情就不好辦了。」金錫回答得漫不經心，反而摳指甲還比較認真，其實他有點厭煩了刑求的工作，以前跟著前輩們的時候沒有選擇的餘地，現在換成自己他寧願用更有效率的方式。

可是沒辦法，還得帶新人，旁邊跟著兩個小弟正在幫忙攪水泥，看他們連個水量都抓不好的樣子，下次最好找有點板模經驗的。金錫不是在自誇，他以前可會處理水泥漿了，太稀的話不容易凝固，太乾了又不容易完整蓋住屍體，就算他不當黑道，從事水泥工程肯定也能做的不錯。

「呵呵.....誰不知道你....你是大哥的母狗.....」

金錫終於把指縫擦乾淨，隨手扔掉抹布，這種話金錫早就聽膩了，更難聽的他都領受過，以他一個年輕又不菸不酒不嫖，還長了一副偶像明星般脣紅齒白的皮相，能站在大哥身邊的位置難免引起忌妒臆測，他從不解釋，反正也不能說完全不是。

看一眼手錶確認時間，金錫轉頭要小弟把汽油桶扛過來。

「不快點灌水泥會來不及凝固的，把人抬進去。」

「不.....放開.....」

「最後我再問你一次，還是....她能替你回答？」金錫拿出手機，撥通視訊，畫面上出現一個女人的臉讓他重新恐慌掙扎。

清晨時分，手下在薄霧中把水泥塊踹進海裡，金錫疲勞的揉著太陽穴，最近頭痛的症狀讓他意識到工作量有些吃不消，尤其如果處理這種棘手的內部清理，可能一整夜都不得閒，但最近李仲久似乎有意將更多業務交給金錫，明明以他的年紀很難信服一些老派的分部，但金錫從不推卸工作，李仲久叫他做什麼他都努力去做，任何事情。

轉眼間即將三十歲的金錫早就不再單純，從李仲久身上也學到了不少狠戾的手段，即使維持著白淨的外表，金錫感覺自己內在早就無比潰爛。

「剩下的你們收拾一下吧，我有點累了。」

「大哥不是今天回來嗎？」

金錫頓住腳步，他當然沒忘記今天是李仲久回國的日子，搞不好這才是他頭痛的主因。

兩年前李仲久與田越雄夫的姪女結婚，對外界來說這是為了綁住跟田越的關係，加上李仲久早已過不惑之年一直單身下去會引人側目，婚姻自然成為了最好的防火牆，婚後李仲久一段時間會待在日本，表面上是為了跟妻子團聚，實際上兩個人根本沒有實質的婚姻關係，剛開始金錫不能接受這個決定，即使沒有人知道，他對李仲久還是懷有一部分的親情意識，不會有小孩樂見父母再婚的。

但李仲久以為金錫只是在吃醋，也因為自己理虧，在物質上跟事業上都給了金錫更大的權力。

況且，連金錫也意外於田越會這麼喜愛自己，到可能危及李仲久地位的地步。

在機場接到李仲久之前，金錫只在車上睡了十分鐘，勉強振作精神穿上已經發皺的西裝外套，帶著手下提早半小時站在接機大廳等候，身高鶴立雞群的男人遠遠信步而來，身邊還跟了六個手下，要不注意到他們都很難。

「大哥，您回來了。」金錫畢恭畢敬，李仲久頷首回應。

「不舒服嗎？臉色這麼蒼白。」觀察著金錫的臉，李仲久眼神略為嚴厲，在人前他總是用最苛刻的態度對待金錫，無論經過幾年，在李仲久眼裡他還是當初那個涉世未深，又一腳陷入泥淖裡的孩子，可惜這幾年金錫適合利用的單純已經漸漸退去，李仲久感到有些惋惜，即使這是自己一手造成的。

「車已經在外面等了，我們出發吧。」金錫沒有回應李仲久的關心，側身退開讓李仲久走在自己前面。

回到位於市郊的別墅，金錫親自將李仲久的行李搬回臥室，本打算直接走人，沒想到才一轉身就撞進一個高大的懷抱，冷冽的古龍水味撲鼻而來，金錫認得這個味道，因為這是上次李仲久生日的時候金錫買來送他的，也是唯一一次。

兩個人在肉體上的默契幾年下來可以算是自然反應了，身高剛好一個俯下頭就能接上另一個仰頭的嘴唇，像餵著小企鵝的帝企鵝似的，金錫嚴格說來沒有經歷過李仲久以外的男人，他不確定其他男人之間會不會這樣親個沒完，即使是田越總愛觸碰他的身體，也沒像李仲久那樣如此迷戀著自己的嘴唇，況且他討厭拿田越跟李仲久比較，前者是任務，後者是......

是什麼？

「啊.....」金錫因為嘴唇被咬而痛呼，退開不到半指的距離，看見李仲久微慍的眼神。

「你在想什麼？」因為嘴唇還有意無意地碰上，一句質問說的呢喃。

「抱歉......」金錫主動纏上唇舌，像個討好主人的小狗，甜蜜急切的舔著對方，李仲久順勢托著金錫的臀部抱起來，一路往床的方向走去。

翻雲覆雨之後，李仲久主動拉開毯子蓋住兩個人薄汗赤裸的身體，順勢從背後環抱住已經昏昏欲睡的人，他發現金錫瘦了。

「朴俊勇的事情處理好了？」李仲久一邊嗅著金錫頭髮裡稀薄的汗味一邊問道。

「嗯......都好了。」金錫困頓的喃喃自語。

李仲久稍微上了年紀之後，對性的需求並不比以往熱烈，讓他誤以為自己可以過起禁慾的日子，但當他在機場看見那張疲倦的小臉，便開始一路想像他在身下倍受慾望折磨的樣子，金錫不是女人，不需要冗長的前戲，可以直奔主題，可以盡興，尤其現在因為疲勞而缺乏防備，特別可愛。

「我不在的時候你辛苦了。」李仲久的手指輕輕蹭著金錫的乳尖擾人睡眠，金錫扭了幾下便隨他去。

「這是我....分內的.....」想睡又不得平靜的情況下，讓金錫覺得精神耗弱，原本被拋諸腦後的頭疼又回來了。

李仲久放在床邊的手機突然響起提示音，這才讓他暫時放過金錫，打開手機看到剛收到的照片滿意地微笑，則又重新翻身抱住背對著自己的人，並且刻意讓他看見手機上的畫面，果然懷裡的人在看清楚照片之後僵住。

「小錫啊，剛才有人把你漏掉的事情處理好了，好好睡吧。」

這才真的放開了金錫，李仲久刻意把手機留給他，畫面上是一個女人跟一個年輕的男孩，渾身是傷看起來已經斷氣，被強塞進汽油桶裡的樣子。

「下次我再多派些人手幫你吧，你就不會漏掉朴俊勇的妻小了。」

4

金門裡面第二把交椅張秀基雖然不問世事，但藉著雄厚財力與交遊廣闊，六十壽宴還是辦的盛大隆重，金門裡的主事者都出席了以外，連原本待在上海的丁青都專程回來，李仲久提早結束日本的工作也是為此，表面上沒人會把張秀基當作競爭者，但也不敢隨便得罪他，就像不會有人傻到去拔沈睡中老虎的鬍子。

金錫雖然是客人，但畢竟還是晚輩，整個宴會幾乎無法沾到椅子，除了要幫忙顧場，以防有假冒成員的記者混進來，另一方面金門的老大們齊聚一堂，安全問題自然要加倍注意，金錫不能讓李仲久臉上無光，尤其是在丁青跟李子成面前。

果然發現了一個八卦雜誌的記者混進送貨人員裡面，金錫抽走了相機裡的記憶卡，還檢查了手機相簿直接刪除所有照片，恐嚇兩句就把人趕走了，多數時候金錫並不會訴諸暴力，但若遇到不知好歹的傢伙，金錫也不介意表現得像個專業的黑道。

李仲久經常責備他婦人之仁，包括前陣子他放過朴俊勇的家人被發現，後來金錫吃了不少苦頭，李仲久故意給他一些刁難的工作，好比說現在這場子就他一個人在這裡日曬站崗，也是李仲久的手筆，但金錫反而鬆了口氣，即使到現在還是難以適應宴會這類的場合，還有各方對他打量的視線，雖然可以裝作泰然自若，但不用面對更好。

「你就這麼放他走了？」一陣菸味跟耳熟的嗓音一起出現，是李仲久第二討厭的李子成。

「不然呢？」金錫假裝毫不在乎，心裡因為李子成的出現嚇一跳，個人對他沒有什麼特別的成見，因為沒有交集，但礙於李仲久的緣故，金錫下意識保持距離，導致他以為對方應該也是如此。

「起碼要砸碎相機吧。」李子成閒適的靠著牆，輪廓斯文略帶滄桑的臉壟罩在菸霧之下，又或者作為屏障靜靜的觀察。

金錫忍俊不住笑出來，接著李子成也跟著勾起嘴角，但兩個人的笑點不同，金錫覺得好笑的是所有人都認為自己會模仿李仲久（他上次在葬禮上砸壞了條子的相機），偏偏他最討厭的就是這點，況且搞不好還是基因的問題，就算不刻意模仿，金錫處理事務的方式也越來越李仲久。

李子成不清楚金錫真正的想法，起碼成功緩和了氣氛（連他自己都驚訝），金錫少見的笑容讓他看起來更年輕了。

「這裡就你一個人？」李子成轉頭張望了一下庭院，最後將視線好奇地落在金錫臉上。

「現在不是了。」大概是因為剛笑過的關係，回答也顯得輕巧，可是聽起來多了一點調情的意味，金錫偷看了一眼李子成的臉，好險對方沒怎麼反應。

奇怪的是李子成好像不急著離開，還坐在角落的草皮上鬆開領帶，但金錫可不敢跟他並肩坐著，無論輩分還是立場。

「說真的，我真的不擅長這種場合，人太多了。」李子成皺著眉頭不知道在望著哪裡，宴會大廳的開放落地窗可以從外面看見裡面華美的場面，但對於黑道來說，這也是為了防止視線死角而設計的建築物，每個董事高層都貪生怕死，尤其爬到上位仇家自然是多得數不清，李子成認為這點丁青做得還算不錯， 起碼還沒能被抓到把柄。

金錫順著望去一下子就看見了李仲久，明明每個人都穿著深色的西裝，還是能一眼認出他來，一開始以為是因為身高的關係，後來金錫認為是因為太常看著他了，可以說是一種特殊技能了。

李仲久今天看上去特別瀟灑，金錫也說不出來差別在哪，可能是穿了比平常騷包一點的西裝，遠看一樣是深色但近看帶有緞面直條紋的布料，下身西裝褲也選擇九分長度剛好露出一截勁瘦腳踝，與其說是黑道，不如說很像飾演黑道的電影明星，金錫不得不承認有些移不開視線，同時感到一股自慚形穢，看來不管多努力花了多少時間，對方還是在遙遠的距離。

「你當初怎麼會加入金門的？」李子成熄掉了菸蒂，幾秒後又重新點上一根，擺明了準備閒聊。

被突然的提問調回視線，金錫愣愣地想原來他是這麼健談的人嗎？「你沒聽過？」

「我應該聽過？」

「賣屁股、包養......最常聽到的應該是這些。」金錫聳聳肩。

「沒聽過。」李子成本來就波瀾不驚的長相也學他聳肩，「所以實際上是什麼？」

「其實我是李仲久的私生子。」

感覺就像揣在懷裡小心翼翼保護的東西突然隨便送人一樣，金錫把隱瞞多年的實話賤賣，並不是他有多信任李子成，而是剛好相反。

李子成的反應先是微愣，接著換他忍俊不住大笑。

然後金錫也跟著笑出眼淚了。

宴會結束之後金錫送李仲久回到住處，在深夜裡開車的金錫累到可以沾床直接睡去的程度，但李仲久看起來狀態還好，即使宴會上喝了不少酒，但金錫不知道是不是自己的錯覺，他總覺得李仲久對自己的態度特別冷漠。

金錫左思右想搞不懂自己做錯了什麼，還是今天放走記者被他發現了？不過疲勞沒能讓他琢磨太多，總之直接道歉認錯就好了。

「你今天辛苦了，進來喝杯咖啡再走。」當車開進車庫的時候，李仲久突然這麼說，金錫愣住，最後也只好跟著下車。

走進客廳，李仲久脫下外套隨手扔在沙發上，便到廚房從冰箱裡拿出兩瓶啤酒，將其中一罐投擲給金錫。

金錫才一踏進門就慌忙地接住，看清楚手裡的啤酒之後困擾的皺起眉頭，心想剛才不是說咖啡嗎？況且等一下還得開車回家，喝酒的話難不成要在這裡過夜？正猶豫著該怎麼拒絕，只見李仲久一邊啜飲一邊打開落地窗往庭院走去。

偌大庭院中間有座泳池，在深夜裡泛著冷冽的光線，李仲久坐在池邊的白色躺椅上，示意著金錫過來這裡。

金錫略帶遲疑，但最後還是站在李仲久身邊。

「大哥很抱歉，我今天不該就這樣放過他的，下次.....」金錫自顧自的道歉，話還沒說完，李仲久不耐煩的抓住他的手。

「你今天跟那傢伙聊得很開心吧？」

「咦？」

李仲久雖然嘴角在笑，但眼神冰冷的令人警惕，被握住的力道越來越重，金錫反應過來才意識到他指的是李子成，自己的手下居然跟死對頭的手下交談.....好吧，甚至可以說是相談甚歡，但李仲久莫名其妙的怒意顯得有些反應過度，金錫自認這不算踰矩，身為手下，似乎有當大哥肚裡蛔蟲的義務，偏偏唯獨現在，金錫依舊摸不著頭緒。

金錫試圖掙扎一下，發現李仲久沒有放手的意思，再怎麼聽話辦事的手下，一整天下來也可說是受夠了，更遑論他不懂這哪點值得生氣。

「難道你想去丁青那裡？」金錫眼裡的反抗更激怒了李仲久，一想到稍早看見他對李子成露出笑容的臉就覺得一肚子火，「想先從李子成下手，你以為你還能賣幾次？」

5

李仲久的話無疑是把金錫的傷口揭開再灑三把鹽，更不用說那傷口還是他親自刨出來的，金錫感到憤怒又委屈，可是越激動越說不出什麼反擊的話，只能更加奮力的甩開手上的箝制。

第一次被金錫這麼使勁的反抗，李仲久其實話一出口就後悔了，礙於大哥的面子也只能一路硬到底，不但沒放開手，甚至把人拉過來壓在身下，利用身高的優勢讓他動彈不得，但金錫這次是決心不輕易服輸，膝蓋一抬，直攻男人最為脆弱的部位，但李仲久反應更快的閃身躲過，金錫正好利用縫隙掙扎脫身。

比起當年獻身於田越的羞恥，為了李仲久而心甘情願的天真更令金錫感到難堪，即使是現在，這種疑似吃醋的反應都能讓金錫暗自心跳，但複雜的是這種心跳讓金錫更為忌憚，經驗告訴他，懷抱期待只會受到更大的傷害。

李仲久可以在嫉妒下口不擇言，當然也可以不擇手段，他看了一眼金錫身後的泳池，李仲久趁其不備，一腳把金錫踹進泳池裡。

「啊.....」金錫來不及呼喊就直接摔進水裡，果然跟李仲久預料得一樣，金錫毫無章法胡亂掙扎，想呼救也只是讓自己吞了好幾口池水，李仲久站在岸上好整以暇地看著。

「要我救你嗎？」李仲久裝模作樣地問，看金錫顧著掙扎也不願意回答，眼看著真的可能快溺死了，李仲久才跳下水游到金錫身邊，金錫一碰到對方馬上抓著不放，渾身顫抖地抓住李仲久結實的肩膀。

李仲久刻意不主動抓住金錫，只任他像條落水狗可憐兮兮的攀著自己，看他臉色蒼白的樣子果然是真的怕水啊。

「小錫啊，你知道自己錯在哪裡嗎？」李仲久用著矯情的溫柔語氣，輕輕拂開金錫貼在臉上的頭髮，然後雙手扶著臉頰強迫他正視自己。

金錫顧著發抖沒能做出反應，下一秒就被李仲久把頭按進水裡，金錫再次死命掙扎。

再重新被拔出水面的時候，金錫幾乎喘不過來，連能阻止對方的暴行都做不到，耳邊聽見李仲久又說了什麼，求生本能讓金錫不停的道歉點頭，不管對方說什麼他都同意，只要別再讓他沉到水裡。

連金錫都不知道的是，他之所以怕水的原因來自於更早以前，他還是小嬰兒的時候，母親因為罹患了嚴重的產後憂鬱，在某次小金錫又哭鬧不停，一時衝動拿起枕頭蓋住嬰兒，可能很久以前她就想像過抹煞掉這個意外而至的生命，卻在瀕臨崩潰的驅使下就這麼動手了，後來被悶住的哭聲漸漸消失，理智才突然驚醒過來。

沒想到嬰兒時期差點斷氣的經驗被記錄在潛意識裡，長大之後金錫害怕任何無法呼吸的時刻，他以為是自己曾經溺水過，所以怎麼樣都學不會游泳。

看金錫還沒回過神來，裹著浴巾坐在客廳裡瑟瑟發抖，李仲久才有點覺得自己做得有些過火，可誰叫他要跟李子成接觸，還笑的一臉愉快的樣子，這讓他鬱悶了一整個下午，金錫本來就該受到懲罰，只是連李仲久都沒有意識到的是，如果對金錫的感情是佔著茅坑不拉屎，那麼現在的態度可以說是出了茅坑還鎖門了，當他決定要結婚的時候，金錫眼裡的背叛感還記憶猶新，李仲久沒有餘力去照顧他的心情，也不認為有這個必要。

因為田越當時希望能領養金錫，李仲久絕不能允許這種事情發生。

利用與田越姪女的婚姻關係綑綁，藉以緩衝金錫維繫的重要性，可是金錫看不見這點，對他來說李仲久只是急功好利。

兩個人一起沖了熱水澡，金錫穿著大兩號的睡衣縮在角落，李仲久見狀直接把人拖到床上去，順勢從背後攬進懷裡，兩個人同床卻單純睡覺的情況屈指可數，但這次金錫卻失眠了，此刻他心裡下了決心，一定非離開李仲久不可。

「趁熱吃啊，這可是高檔韓牛。」

偌大的高級西餐廳今天被李仲久包場，正中間只坐了他與金錫兩人，其他人都只能站在店外遠遠的不能打擾他們，可惜兩個人情緒卻相差甚遠，李仲久比平日還要更溫和親切，金錫卻滿臉冷淡。

因為他清楚這是李仲久求和的手段，表示他知道自己前晚的行為太過分，就會用盡權利與財力包下這座城市裡最高級的餐廳以示歉意（即使口頭上從不認錯）。

上一次李仲久這麼做，是金錫第一次服侍田越之後。

金錫應該覺得榮幸，能被大哥這麼上心，可見對方還是有些在乎自己這個人吧？以前金錫真的這麼想，可是換做現在他只覺得諷刺，願意道歉就值得讚賞？那為什麼不一開始就別做出需要道歉的事？但金錫還知道好歹，就算他已經下定決心了斷，還是給了李仲久面子，拿起刀叉木然的切開盤裡的肉塊。

看的出來金錫還有些過不去，但這種孩童式的反抗李仲久認為過一段時間就好了，他悠哉地品嚐盤裡的美食，這也是男孩比女人好的地方，不會懷孕也不鬧情緒，李仲久對手下很慷慨大方，只要他願意待在圈起來的範圍內。

「等一下我去總部開會，你今天不用跟來了。」李仲久難得更加網開一面，特意讓他休假一天。

這倒真的讓金錫愣住，一下子想到壞的方面去，李仲久一直到意識金錫停了手裡的動作，才發現他表情凝重。

「怎麼了？不合胃口？」

金錫趕緊甩開負面思考搖搖頭，矛盾的就是明明想脫離，當真聽到自己不被需要的時候又感到失落，即便李仲久不見得是這個意思。

離開的時候一行人到地下停車場送李仲久上車，金錫一直到關上車門之前都在猶豫著是不是該跟上去，總覺得心裡有些不安，兩個人習慣不說跟有關道別的字眼，這是李仲久個人的忌諱，所以金錫最後只是退開一步目送車子離開。

突然一輛悍馬車從岔路奔來，直接衝撞上李仲久的座車，刺耳的剎車聲一路推擠到牆邊才終於被迫停下來。

6

到達醫院醫護人員將李仲久推進急診室，還有同行的兩個手下也受了傷，金錫跟在旁邊一直到被關在急診室外，駐院醫生要他幫忙填寫資料才回過神來，但其他時候他就只是等待，一時間他想起數年前送走母親的情況，但當時他還小，更多的是徬徨無助。

可是換作現在，他雖然在李仲久手下做了不少事情，表面上好像已經能獨當一面了，關鍵時刻還是慌了手腳，他坐在等候椅上失神地看著襯衫下擺沾染的血跡，不知道過了多久急診室門終於重新打開。

但金錫聽不懂醫生在說什麼，醫生責備他給錯病患資料會造成危險，若是需要緊急輸血會造成嚴重的後果，尤其還是急救的情況下....總之金錫很後來才反應過來，他把血型給錯了。

不對，是李仲久以前告訴他的就是錯的。

手術順利結束之後，李仲久轉到加護病房，金錫交代手下不能讓受傷的消息走漏，包括田越跟他名義上的妻子，但顧慮到總部那裏還有會議進行，金錫決定先將組織的事情做好再說。

總部的大佬們看到金錫出席的時候都面露不滿，甚至藐視，除了因為流言，還有不恰當的年輕，但金錫壓根不在乎這些，他對在黑道裡面混出名堂一點興趣都沒有，一切都只是為了李仲久罷了。

但事情無法完全在掌控之內，李仲久幾個想表現的手下擅自去找丁青報仇，說是有人給他們丁青買通殺手的證據，加上時間逼近會長重選的日子，各方對勢力權衡更加敏感，原本已經很忙了再加上這些亂子金錫更加焦頭爛額。

終於有空見李仲久是兩天後的晚上了，金錫支退了守在病房外的手下們，看著那些呼吸維持跟心跳儀器，鬼使神差的金錫把手放在幫浦開關上，如果就這樣把氧氣筒關了，或者是扯掉營養針，李仲久不知道會怎麼樣，這個比蟑螂生命力還強的男人會因為這樣就魂歸離恨天嗎？

「別裝了，我知道你醒著。」金錫不用看也知道李仲久此時已經睜開眼睛盯著自己。

「為什麼不下手？機會錯過就沒了。」平淡的語調像置身事外，李仲久此刻清醒的像從沒昏迷過。

金錫看著他略顯蒼白的臉，心理嘲笑自己剛才一瞬間的想法，眼前這個頑強狡詐的人怎麼可能輕易死去，除非有玉石俱焚的心理準備。

「現在還來的及。」金錫聳肩訕笑，雖然一點都不好笑，「反正這裡只剩下我們了。」

「那你還等什麼呢？」李仲久反而安適地閉上眼睛打開雙臂，一副假裝等死的樣子，對於作弄金錫這件事情李仲久可以不分場合氣氛，即使自己才是倒下的那個。

金錫剛開始還試圖壓抑怒意，但過沒幾秒就爆發，從他發現李仲久謊報血型開始殺意就在心裡沸騰不止，他不止一次想把他千刀萬剮，但連續忙碌的情況下還以為情緒已經被稀釋了，現在可好，李仲久的三言兩語加上有恃無恐的態度，讓金錫後悔剛才怎沒直接下手。

不管不顧衝上去雙手勒住李仲久的脖子，對方也不反抗只是順勢抱住金錫，「我要殺了你！」

「你早就知道⋯⋯你早就什麼都知道⋯⋯」金錫咬牙切齒，佈滿血絲的眼睛裡湧出淚水。

當金錫知道李仲久對自己謊報血型的時候，便察覺到李仲久早就知道自己誤會他是親生父親，卻刻意不告訴他真相，還謊稱相同血型讓金錫越陷越深，之所以能讓自己去服侍田越，不是因為不知道自己是親生兒子，而是知道金錫的誤會，並且利用了這個誤會來將金錫綁在身邊。

金錫終於壓抑不住嚎啕大哭，放開手像個孩子倒在李仲久懷裡，他說不出來是鬆了口氣還是悔不當初，或許是從亂倫的心理壓力解脫，又或許是怨懟李仲久冷眼旁觀，矛盾的是他心裡還是慶幸李仲久逃過一劫，若真的就這麼往生了他都不知道該往哪裡發洩怨恨。

李仲久看過金錫的各種面貌，冷淡的、果敢的、天真的.....唯獨沒見過崩潰的金錫，一時間心裡也難免湧起了不捨，當年他一眼看見金錫就聯想到某個人，相似的輪廓氣質加上年紀，調查之後果不其然是她的孩子。

當年李仲久還只是個小流氓，跟在大哥身邊幫忙接送愛人，接送久了兩個人卻發生了感情，但李仲久是個心懷野心的人，跟大哥搶女人這種事情無疑是自毀生路，即使他心理的確是有愛情存在，一直到女人發現自己懷孕了，李仲久才決定徹底斬斷這份感情。

當時女人提出想要私奔，但李仲久以無法接受自己的愛人懷著別人的孩子為由，徹底傷害了對方，兩個人分手的隔天，沒想到大哥就發現了兩個人的關係，但李仲久意外的是，大哥居然是攆走了女人留下自己。

金錫很快的停止哭泣，最難以接受的事實終於還是從李仲久嘴裡得到證實，原本在此之前心裡還有很多事情想追問，懷抱著錯綜的希望說不定李仲久也沒有確鑿的證據，但捫心自問，一切本來就是自己開始的，如果當初不要加入幫派，或者後面一點不要頂替入獄，又或者拒絕李仲久收編⋯⋯

寧願什麼都沒有發生過，但又同時因為這種想法感到失落。

「小錫啊，不會有什麼改變的。」李仲久難得說稱得上安慰的話，如果不在乎聽起來有些哄騙的質感。

金錫像是靜止畫面趴在李仲久身上一動也不動，一雙眼睛被淚水洗的晶亮，卻略顯呆滯地望著窗外的月光，李仲久好像又說了什麼，但金錫接下來一句都沒聽進去，他此刻希望人心能像機器一樣有個開關，可以毫無顧慮的換掉對一個人的感情，這樣很多事情都會簡單許多。

李仲久出院之後找來了丁青跟李子成會面賠罪，在他們面前毒打了兩個手下作為擅自尋仇的懲戒，金錫在一旁看著略感心驚膽顫，不是沒見過血光，而是他沒想到李仲久會主動求和，那種看不清背後目的的行動更讓人警惕。

其實並沒有具體讓丁青造成損失，所以連丁青自己都感到意外，因為李仲久向來處處針鋒相對，手下的行為照理說也是正中下懷才對，但沒人能猜的到李仲久的心思，期間金錫假裝沒察覺李子成投來探尋的目光，最後他趁著兩個人獨處的空隙直接問了。

「查到是誰幹的嗎？」李子成站在電梯前讓其他人先下去之後，轉頭問了前來送行的金錫。

「沒有，仇家太多了。」金錫冷淡的撇撇嘴，他對於李子成莫名的鬆懈，可能是對方有別於其他黑道人士的氣質，又或者只是覺得無所謂。

「這倒是......」李子成總覺得金錫看上去有些不太一樣，上次見面是在總部會議裡面，他一個人承受各方董事的攻擊與刁難，都沒有現在這樣頹靡，所有人都以為李仲久打算正式提拔金錫，現在看來似乎不是這麼回事。

金錫突然想起什麼，盯著李子成看一眼之後問，「在中國，是不是只要有錢就能請到最厲害的駭客？」

「你想做什麼？」李子成反問，從懷疑變成具體的想法，金錫身上果然發生了什麼。

「沒什麼，只是有想知道的事情，你願意幫我嗎？」金錫不抱希望地問，畢竟他知道彼此間沒什麼交情，但若不想運用李仲久的人脈，也只有李子成能考慮了。

李子成忖度著各種可能，「若是想找出指使者大可以不用這麼費勁，或許我幫你查探看看。」

跟金錫的顧慮相反，李子成其實早就知道金錫的來歷，因為警方的調查報告裡面也包含李仲久身邊的親信，原先李子成並沒有特別注意過金錫，一直到那天金錫半開玩笑的說自己是李仲久的私生子，才想到特地翻查了他的身世，上級說這或許能做為扳倒李仲久的棋子，要求李子成盡量接近金錫。

李子成的話讓金錫意外，然後又釋然的搖搖頭，「我看還是算了，但我不是為了這件事情，因為我知道是誰指使的。」

7

田越雄夫出現並不意外，意外的是他帶著李仲久的妻子，也是田越雄夫的姪女一起出現。

金錫雖然之前就略有耳聞，但親眼見到沒想到情況比想像中糟糕，那女人穿著一身被打理好的整齊亮麗，但空洞的眼神跟間歇性傻笑都讓人一眼就明白她不正常，李仲久特地命他好好接待，但因為身體狀況還不能出院，金錫便代表帶他們到餐廳用餐，田越再看到金錫的眼神依舊熱烈，只是多了一些壓抑，但這些壓抑都在餐廳包廂門關上之後解除。

田越上前握住金錫的手，拇指還戀戀地摩擦著手背，金錫的心情像是被水蛭纏上一樣，但表面上依舊佯裝淡定跟得體的笑容。

「會長，夫人還在旁邊......」金錫提醒著，但看了對方一眼，果然那女人只是低頭玩著自己的手指，出生的時候就確定智能不足，田越所有姪輩裡最疼愛的孩子之一，雖然有缺陷，但一出生就被算命的指說是守護神投胎，若是悉心照顧對事業會有很大的幫助，所以整個家族非但不以為負擔，甚至比其他同輩的孩子更加細心照顧，所以李仲久也是看上這點才娶對方為妻，田越也因此成為李仲久最大的助力。

但無論如何，在金錫眼裡田越終究是個有戀童癖的老頭子。

「小錫啊，你來日本跟我一起生活吧，仲久那裏不放人的話我幫你去說。」田越意外的直奔主題，看來並不在乎他人眼光。

「不是的，是我在這裡還有工作，去日本的話我又能做什麼？」金錫臉上還能客氣的微笑，已經是用上他多年累積下來的功力了。

「我最近經常在想，當年怎麼會放你回韓國呢....小錫你吃了不少苦吧？」

金錫停頓了一下，這才意識到田越此行前來的目的，看來他是認定李仲久氣數已盡，打算趁機來將金錫帶走，雖然金錫早就料到，但田越如此篤定的態度更加讓人戒慎，好像他早就知道結果，像是他一手策畫似的。

但多年下來這麼果斷還是頭一次，金錫不免懷疑有事情要發生了。

「我會好好考慮的會長，畢竟我不能說走就走。」金錫說的四兩撥千金，可是田越這次似乎不打算輕易放過他，充滿皺紋冰冷的手緊緊握著金錫。

當金錫發現李仲久並不是親生父親之後，也連帶改變了對田越的心態，雖然剛開始是為了李仲久出賣身體，但這個老人並沒有因為自己年齡漸長而拋棄，反而更加視為己出，金錫對田越在這點上還是抱著感謝與微薄罪惡感。

但對田越來說，自己依舊是李仲久的附庸，如今對方的要求看來應該不光只是最近的事故，而是田越知道即將發生什麼，連他都無法保全李仲久，只好先保住金錫。

一思及此金錫才考慮到事情的嚴重程度，先是讓李仲久不惜自導自演車禍，還跟自己坦誠了一直以來欺瞞的真相。

手機突然響起，金錫接通之後聽見手下告訴他丁青被砍入院的消息，顧不得田越詢問的視線，金錫決定要先回李仲久身邊，直覺告訴他如果丁青在這個時間點出事，那下一個很有可能會波及李仲久。

驅車飛奔，一路上金錫懊悔李仲久讓他一個人來接田越的時候就該察覺了，本來以為他只是不想見到田越，現在看來自己反應太慢了，但總感覺好像漏掉了什麼重要的事情，就算是幫派之間的械鬥，彼此還是會留一些後路不至於趕盡殺絕，金錫直覺這次一連串的事件跟過往不同，甚至很有可能是外力所為。

尤其幫派裡有臥底的傳言早已甚囂塵上，甚至曾經有懷疑到自己身上的，但金錫不過一笑置之，終於到達李仲久的辦公室，空曠的毛胚樓層中間，就李仲久一個人坐在沙發上抽菸，似乎察覺到有人接近。

「讓我先抽根菸吧。」李仲久了然於胸的語氣，在金錫站到他面前的時候才露出驚訝的神情。

「你怎麼會來這裡？這裡不是你該來的地方。」原本說要抽的菸吸了一口就被他擱在一邊，反而是金錫拿過去靠在唇上狠狠地抽了起來。

「我不該來嗎？你到底怎麼打算的？」換作以前，金錫絕對不敢用這種語氣跟李仲久說話，但在一路飆車過來的腎上腺素加上滿腔的怒意，讓金錫顯得咄咄逼人。

「快滾回去！」李仲久很快恢復成平常冷靜的表情，但漂移的視線卻出賣了他。

金錫更加確定李仲久有事情瞞著自己。

「其他人呢？」平常總是圍在李仲久身邊的幹部現在完全不見人影，李仲久沒有回答，空氣凝結了幾秒之後他突然站起來往金錫走去，並且用力地將他推向電梯的方向。

「你現在應該跟田越那個老傢伙準備去日本，這裡的事情已經跟你無關了。」李仲久注意到金錫臉色一黯，持續好幾年以為是親生父親的誤會解開之後，李仲久以為金錫會毫不猶豫地轉身離開，況且有田越作為靠山，金錫可以不用擔心往後的生活。

用盡了底牌最後僅能讓金錫能全身而退，就當作欺瞞了多年的補償，向來心狠手辣的李仲久從沒仔細思量為什麼對金錫這麼特別，一開始因為他是曾經心愛的女人的兒子，後來只因為他是金錫。

「你現在就只想著把我甩開？我不會走的。」金錫使勁甩開李仲久的推攘，擺明著就是不聽話，李仲久礙於金錫突發的狠勁一時間也忘了計較輩分，甚至還很不合時宜的覺得有些可愛，但當他一靠近，就聽見他外套暗袋裡的手機不停的發出微響。

李仲久警覺，想起田越還有他那個形婚的妻子，「不接電話嗎？」

心虛的拿出手機，果不其然是田越來電，現在才意識到拋下長輩這種失禮的行為可能帶來的後果，可是眼前最重要的事情是李仲久，金錫甚至有很不好的預感，如果他沒有趕來有可能再也見不到面。

跟普通人不一樣，他們畢竟是舔刀口過日的人，早就做好可能隨時失去對方的心理準備，但金錫無論如何都不希望這件事情發生，起碼現在不行。

「小錫啊，大人的事情小孩子別插手。」李仲久搶過金錫手裡的菸扔在地上踩熄。

當他知道丁青跟警察聯手想剿自己的勢力，不是沒有想過會走到這步田地，但無論如何依照他的性格，即使可能失敗還是會奮力掙扎，否則就沒有今天的李仲久了，即使如今他耗盡人力都沒能作掉丁青。

「小孩子......你都睡過了還當我是小孩子嗎？」

金錫冷笑嘲諷著，下一秒就被惱羞成怒的李仲久揍了一拳，難得為對方著想，不代表他就有耐心等金錫接受，況且如果沒有意外仇家就要找上門了，偏偏在這種節骨眼上一向聽話的金錫異常難搞，李仲久當下直接把他揍暈的心都有了。

勉強站穩，金錫被揍的臉頰瞬間火辣的疼，還嚐到了些微的血腥味，可能不小心咬破了口腔內壁，但金錫此刻不在乎這些，一把火上來直接還一拳回去，沒料到金錫會反擊讓李仲久一瞬間懵了，但很快地恢復過來同時閃過金錫下一個拳頭。

兩個人扭打成一團，比李仲久嬌小的金錫發起狠來手腳並用未必會佔下風，況且有所顧慮的人是李仲久，終於抓住金錫的雙手壓制在地上，不久前才剛好的傷口因為激烈的動作隱隱作痛，喘好幾口氣才緩下來，李仲久索性用膝蓋壓住金錫的肚子，才讓身下的人停止掙扎。

「放開我！」金錫只剩下頸部以上是自由的，兩個人身材如此懸殊怎麼會誤會對方是生父呢？光是遺傳基因就說不過去，金錫懊悔著居於下風，他總是敵不過李仲久。

平靜下來金錫才注意到李仲久額角的冷汗，這才想起來對方才剛出過事故，在今天之前還躺在醫院裡面，但現在的氣氛讓他只能推開距離暗自內疚，說穿了是自己沒能決斷，才讓對方總是得寸進尺，金錫懂李仲久保護自己的用意，但比起來寧願他心狠手辣，那才是金錫一直以來熟悉的李仲久。

「你怎麼就趕不走呢.....」李仲久可以說是半認輸了，無奈地看著金錫倔強的臉，心裡盤算著其他辦法。

「要走一起走。」金錫突然眼睛一亮，怎麼沒想到呢？乾脆一起逃吧，田越雄夫肯定不差他一張機票。

「你.....」李仲久還想說什麼，但看見金錫的臉又什麼都說不出來，他最後只好妥協，「好吧，一起走，但是你得讓我先把事情辦完。」

8

「我在車上等你，如果你不來我就直接開車衝進來。」金錫離開前這麼說，李仲久安撫著微笑。

李仲久清楚自己可能熬不過這次了，他深深地看了金錫應該更加年輕的臉龐，好像這是最後一次一樣專注的吻了他，金錫可能也察覺到什麼，但他寧願相信自己還有改變局勢的機會，其實在他來這裡之前他就瘋狂不停地思考還有什麼辦法，能夠把李仲久拉離開這場風暴，這是他一直以來的生存意義，如果李仲久發生了什麼不測，金錫也不會獨活。

最後李仲久推開他，退一步的距離他又回到了那大哥的姿態，金錫點點頭轉身離去。

在監視器前面看著金錫坐上自己的車才放心回到沙發前坐著等待，李仲久菸才抽到一半，就聽到電梯門重新打開的聲音，凌亂眾多的腳步聲漸漸圍繞住他。

「今天是適合殺人的天氣啊。」李仲久看著玻璃窗外湛藍的天空，圍著他的打手們幾乎一觸即發。

毫無預警的爆炸巨響，零點一秒之後伴隨著建築物猛烈的震動，一下子打亂了所有人緊繃著的情緒張力。

李仲久一時愣了神，瞬間搞不清楚這爆炸從何而來，但他馬上意識到出處來自樓下.....

「金錫？！」

在大家反應過來之前李仲久衝到監視器前，果然看到金錫搭上的車已經翻覆燃燒，原本應該是自己在那輛車上的，他不敢相信眼前的畫面，但當他準備往樓下衝的時候，聽到遠方傳來陣陣警笛的聲音。

李仲久被及時趕來的警方包圍逮捕送上法庭，所有的勢力一下被掀翻了，加上丁青在入院不久之後不治身亡，張秀基又半路被暗殺，李子成直接成為勢力最大的候補，細思極恐的是從來沒人注意過這傢伙有什麼能耐，卻可以在前面的人一個個倒下之後直接踏著屍體上位，李仲久後來曾經想過，如果金錫還在，或許還能跟李子成拚搏。

田越雄夫透過政界熟人想辦法讓李仲久的刑期減到最低，但不得緩刑的情況下他最後被潦草判刑入獄，這中間他不抵抗也不辯白，他唯一想知道的是金錫的下落。

服刑滿第二年的時候，李仲久接到了一紙離婚協議，想想田越雄夫也算對他仁至義盡，聽說他後來身體狀況也不太好，李仲久毫無條件的簽了，但他只想問金錫這傢伙為什麼都沒來探監，卻沒有得到任何回復。

第三年的時候，李仲久已經不再數日子，倒是痛風復發讓他的冬天變得更加難熬，以往這種時候金錫會替他準備好止痛藥，或者安排定期回診的時間，遇到應酬場合也會替他擋掉不少酒精，服刑的日子讓他慢慢回想起來，人生中印象最深刻的還是有金錫陪伴的那些年頭，李仲久並不後悔騙他這麼長的時間，金錫心中以為跟父親亂倫的罪惡感，讓他更適合待在這個汙濁的圈子裡。

第四年的時候，一個意外的人出現了。

「許久沒見，你還是一副陽痿的樣子。」李仲久透過玻璃看著李子成這麼說。

「你看起來精神不錯。」李子成沒有表現出太大的情緒起伏，「聽說你的假釋通過了。」

「怎麼？怕我出來威脅到你？」李仲久略感到驚訝，但更意外的是這居然會值得他來這裡一趟？但不管是為了什麼李仲久最不想見到的就是這個人，想當年連丁青對他來說都不算個咖，更不用說李子成還是跟在丁青旁邊的小弟，如今立場對調....甚至是谷底跟山頂的差別，自尊上更讓人難以接受，但李仲久早就沒有心情跟他針鋒相對。

「我以為你會想知道金錫的情況。」李子成也不打算拐彎抹角，但提到金錫，一雙眼睛更加嚴肅地盯著李仲久。

李子成自己是一腳踏入流沙裡，身為臥底他的上線、旁線、支線...任何一個知道他真正身分的人都不在了，這幾年他只能致力於將產業全數洗白，搞到現在連媒體都稱他為商場黑馬了，但是李仲久不同，他現在重生的機會是李子成最羨慕的。

當時李子成趕到的時候，金錫已經奄奄一息，丁青的手下為了報復擅自在李仲久的車輛裡安裝了炸彈，李子成在選舉會議毫無懸念的當選之後，無意間聽到手下說了已經做好永絕後患的準備，李子成察覺不對勁，追問之下才知道原來是這回事，他假裝冷靜地打了金錫的電話卻怎麼也打不通，結果最後還是遲了一步。

「金錫他....死了嗎？」對李仲久來說這已經是個不抱希望的問題了，因為他知道如果這孩子還活著不可能從不來探監。

「很遺憾。」

李子成離開之前又說了什麼李仲久聽不太清楚，好像說出獄那天會派車來接他，也會替他安頓好往後生活的事情，但他卻不怎麼放在心上。

接著他繼續在監獄裡過著麻木的日子，直到一個月之後他自由了。

依照那天李子成承諾有車來接他，穿著入獄前穿來的黑西裝，帶著一小包私人物品出獄，李仲久沒問打算載他去哪裡，如果依照之前跟李子成的過節來猜，八成是直接送去海邊灌水泥吧，李仲久以為自己已經看開了，可是當車真的開到碼頭的時候，他還是警惕了一下。

等候多時的李子成在李仲久的車輛靠近時下車，身邊圍著一群穿著黑西裝的保鑣，在空曠的港口邊遠看像一群等待腐肉的黑鴉，潮濕的海水味加上初春的悶熱空氣讓李仲久感到有些煩躁，心想或許李子成會讓他在最後先抽根菸。

「拿去吧，船在十分鐘之後就要開了。」李子成身邊的手下遞給李仲久一只黑色提袋的時候這麼說。

「什麼？」跟原本想的不一樣，李仲久疑惑地打開提袋，裡面裝著一套普通的工作服跟身分證還有護照，雖然照片還是自己但名字卻是李宰夏。

「到那裏會有個叫做英佑的人接你，在那邊重新生活吧，不客氣。」

李子成懶洋洋地說著，但一雙眼睛依舊銳利的盯著李仲久，看他依舊一臉茫然，只好勉為其難補充說明，「或者你比較想被灌成水泥....」

剛出獄照理說要接受一段時間的管束期，但李仲久的身分特殊，許多當年的仇家早就摩拳擦掌地等他出來，李子成清楚如果不在第一時間就把人送走的話，可能就再也沒有機會保住他的命，乾脆讓李仲久詐死，再給他新的身分一勞永逸。

李子成之所以幫助他沒有什麼特殊理由，一方面他骨子裡還是有著人民保母的血液，另一方面也是為了當時金錫性命垂危的時候，仍舊拜託李子成能夠放過李仲久，即使心裡千萬的不願意還是下意識的點頭答應了。

想起來自己這種個性難怪臥底當不完，他懶得再跟李仲久解釋，隨便他搭不搭船反正已經仁至義盡。

「總之，希望不要再見。」

李仲久看著李子成的車揚長而去，想想自己也沒什麼能失去了，就順從了他的安排踏上船。

船票上寫著目的地是一個沒聽說過的小島，看著海面上的浪花還有遠山，不知道為什麼想起了金錫，他曾經想像過兩個人擺脫塵囂退隱山林，但他以為那會發生在他已經很老，老到金錫也兩鬢花白的時候，即使這種想法在黑道裡是極為奢侈的。

大船因為無法靠岸小島，只能在接近的時候換乘小船，前往小島的居民多數都是老弱婦孺，李仲久順手幫助了其他老人搬運行李，大概是因為難得有這麼力壯的青年，自然對他投以許多好奇的視線，李仲久感覺有些奇怪，曾經長年在江湖上走跳，人人見他只有懼怕或者不知死活的輕蔑，現在反而不知道該怎麼普通的回應。

「年輕人，這給你吃。」坐在旁邊的老人從袋子裡拿出一塊糯米糕遞給李仲久。

「呃.....謝謝。」李仲久低頭看著，一時反應不過來，直到對方又湊過來一些他只好趕緊道謝收下。

「你叫什麼名字？從來沒看過你，這島上還沒有人我不認識的。」老人銳利的視線盯著李仲久，他的話馬上引來其他老人附和，小島就在不遠處，上面有著一小片一眼望盡的村莊，李仲久不懷疑老人說的話。

「我叫做李宰夏，今天來找一個朋友。」暗自慶幸剛才在船上有把李子成給他的假身分背起來。

「是來找英佑？」

咦？記得李子成說的是這個名字沒錯，但老人們居然一臉了然於胸的樣子，但他很快釋懷了，在這個小漁村裡有任何一個外地人都會很顯眼，更不用說還是年輕的外地人，如果這個英佑就是李子成安插的人，可能也早就受到老人們的注目了。

「是的，我跟他很久沒見面了。」李仲久順著回答，或許還可以順便打聽看看對方是怎麼樣的人，如果是李子成派的殺手的話還能早點防範，雖然機率很低，畢竟要殺害自己的話用不著繞這麼大圈。

但是船很快地就靠近漁村，但是他卻沒見著英佑。

end

行李袋裡面有一支手機，還有幾張保險資料跟印章還有存款簿銀行卡還有密碼，都是屬名為李宰夏，看來這個假身分經營了很久，這點讓他感到些微驚訝，後來他在岸邊等了半天也沒人來接自己，那個英佑遲遲沒有出現，李仲久只好翻著手機跟那些陌生的假證件，他注意到身分證上的地址居然就是在這個島上，他乾脆循著地址找去。

李子成看起來氣虛但做事情足夠縝密，難怪丁青當時會這麼重用他，李仲久不由得心想如果真的有人是臥底的話，他最不希望的就是李子成，因為很難從他寡淡的表情裡知道他在想什麼。

找到地址是個整理得頗乾淨的小平房，離海邊很近，從小院子跳起來就能看到海，明顯看的出來這裡有住人，小院子的角落有種菜還有養雞跟鵪鶉，但似乎不是很熟練的樣子，因為雞籠的門看起來根本關不住雞，還很容易讓蛇鑽進去吃掉雞蛋，李仲久放下行李稍微熟悉一下環境，或許主人出門了，打算等等看會不會回來。

但是到了晚上還是不見人影，李仲久決定先替自己弄點吃的。

原本還覺得李子成辦事能力不錯，但看來用人能力不太行，他請的那個英佑一直沒出現，李仲久只好繼續等，吃飯洗澡結束之後夜也深了，李仲久百無聊賴地打開電視，還好有基本的無線台可以看。

因為一陣聲響而驚醒，李仲久才發現自己睡著了，但是他很快察覺身上蓋著原先沒有的毯子，連電視也關上了，看來剛才有人來過？

李仲久張望著黑漆漆的院子，只看到一隻黑白貓翻牆出去，看來剛才是牠製造出來的動靜。

接下來的日子他就直接住下了反正也沒別的地方去，雖然戶頭有一點錢，李子成提供給自己基本的生活費，但日子實在有點無聊，也不想永遠靠李子成接濟，他跟著老人出海拉漁網，後來又學著釣魚、挖蛤仔，到村長的菜園幫忙收成領日薪，就這樣過了一個多月，日子基本上平靜，可是也有些詭異。

就像今天他提著釣竿跟魚籠回家的時候，餐桌上已經放著熱騰騰的飯菜。

他聯想到那個叫做英佑的人，跟鄰居打聽大家似乎都見過這個人，聽說因為半邊臉有燒傷的關係所以不太喜歡見到陌生人，好幾次老人都說可惜了這麼俊俏的少年，所以看來他就這麼扮演著海螺姑娘的角色，趁自己出門的時候來打掃洗衣煮飯，如果原本英佑就住在這裡的話，那自己不就是佔了對方的家？但李仲久認真翻找的話也沒發現另外一個人生活的痕跡，除了沒有個人用品以外，沒有任何信件也沒有照片什麼的。

如果換做以前，李仲久一定會想辦法揪出這神秘的傢伙，但他現在卻寧願等待對方準備好，反正這島就這麼小，總會有遇到的一天。

另一方面他對金錫的思念與日俱增，他以為自己會漸漸忘記對方，可是最近卻老是想起那孩子，有一種他還活在身邊的錯覺，有些後悔來這裡之前為什麼沒去祭拜一下，當時只是不在乎，但回想起來根本就是害怕面對現實。

作為舔刀口度日的人早就做好心理準備，任何時候聽到誰死去都已經不再驚訝了，可是對於失去金錫，感覺心好像變得空蕩蕩，失去地位跟組織都還沒讓他有這種感受。

在小漁村的生活沒有想像中悠閒，李仲久經常幫忙農務還有出海時間一下子就過了，他曬得比以前更黑，人也更精瘦了，某天刮鬍子的時候才被鏡子裡的人嚇了一跳，如果金錫看見應該也會有一樣的反應，兩鬢跟鬍子已經開始參雜了白色，李仲久才意識到已經失去了金錫好幾個年頭了。

漁村裡有一個簡陋的便利商店，就在里長家旁邊的小倉庫幾樣零食跟基本的飲料啤酒，李仲久到的時候有幾個孩子在院子裡玩，看到李仲久也沒什麼特別反應，但感覺的到孩子們不知道在竊竊私語什麼，仔細聽了才知道他們說等一下要去小岩島玩，李仲久聽了沒放在心上，只是拿了啤酒結帳之後又跟里長聊了幾句之後離開。

當天晚上一場醞釀許久的雨下的兇猛，讓人好像會發生什麼的壞預感，李仲久聽到門外有股騷動，好奇探頭看見隔壁的老人跟披著雨衣的里長在說話，兩個人看見李仲久才問他有沒有見到孩子們。

原來有三個孩子過了飯點都沒回家，現在才發現情況不妙，沒待在別人家也沒在路上跑，更糟的是還下著不像會停的大雨，李仲久想起下午那幾個小孩子提到了小岩島，連忙穿起雨衣拉出腳踏車往後山的方向馳去，那是在島的另外一面的岩島，退潮的時候看起來像一個距離很近的迷你小島，熟悉水性的孩子會划小舟去上面玩。

如果李仲久猜得沒錯，那幾個孩子還在那裏玩的話就糟了，快接近的時候他看見已經有人比自己先到了，一個年輕男子划著橡皮艇救出被困住個孩子，李仲久趕緊上前幫忙把他們拉上岸，但是因為雨勢太大李仲久看不清楚那個人是誰，對方只是一直低著頭拒絕自己伸出來的手，靠自己的力量上岸。

所有人都上岸之後，李仲久幫忙拉上橡皮艇，但因為雨勢太大讓行動更加困難，豈知一陣瘋狗浪襲來，李仲久重心不穩跌了一跤，但他來不及放手就被掀翻的橡皮艇一起拖入海裡。

他失去意識以前感覺到好像有人拉住自己，而且李仲久想應該差不多要魂歸離恨天了，不然怎麼會聽到金錫的聲音，看來老天派這傢伙來接自己了吧。

李仲久醒來的時候發現自己躺在醫院裡，看來自己還在急診間，四周混亂吵雜的聲音不斷，卻剛好沒人發現自己醒來了，因為四肢痠痛他重新閉上眼睛打算緩一緩，可是卻剛巧在這個時候感覺到有人接近自己，李仲久決定先當作還沒醒來。

「請問您是病患的家屬嗎？」聽起來是個醫療人員。

「我是他的鄰居。」

這聲音化成灰李仲久都認得，但他太驚訝了反而做不出反應，乾脆繼續假裝。

「請到櫃台填寫一些資料還有付費，等病患醒來之後就可以離開了。」

「好的....」

李仲久聽著他離開的腳步聲睜開眼睛，轉頭看著金錫的背影，從他身上穿的衣服可以看得出來他就是剛剛那個青年。

回憶起待在漁村的這段時間，總是避不見面的英佑，還有完全了解自己飲食口味的飯菜，他曾經一閃而過期待那會是金錫，但他很快就否定這種無妄的猜測，如今一切成真了，他反而不知道該高興還是生氣，甚至可以說更多的是懊悔，後悔沒能早點發現英佑就是金錫。

靜靜等著剛才離開的人回來，嗅到一股熟悉的海水味，李仲久感覺到對方替自己拉好被子，回想第一天到漁村的時候也是他偷偷來替自己蓋毯子的吧？

李仲久直接抓住來不及收回去的手。

「啊.....」金錫嚇了一大跳，睜大眼睛盯著突然醒來的李仲久做不出反應。

看到本人李仲久自己也愣住了，要說改變具體也沒改變多少，還是一樣的長相只是頭髮有些長了，但似乎是為了遮掩左臉的疤痕，李仲久下意識伸手想撥開他的頭髮查看，但金錫馬上意識到他要做什麼，趕緊側身躲過去。

「你早就醒了？」

「你就是英佑？」

兩人異口同聲，又同時縮回去打算讓對方先問，僵持不下的情況反而是旁邊經過的醫療人員提醒他們可以出院了，英佑才上前扶著李仲久下床。

因為回島上的船明天早上才會開，金錫只好找了一間旅館過夜。

李仲久感覺頭後方還是有些鈍痛，被撞暈的地方還沒完全消腫，金錫讓他坐在床上，把事先從便利店買來的冰塊裹上毛巾冰敷，李仲久感覺舒緩同時看著站在眼前的人，因為坐著讓他只能平視金錫的胸口，很不合時宜的有些心猿意馬，但畢竟他不是以前那個蠻橫的黑道大哥，也不想才重逢不到幾小時就把人嚇跑，只能暫時按耐住滿腹疑問跟想擁抱的心情。

「是子成哥救了我，並且給我一個新的身分，就像你現在一樣。」金錫淡淡的解釋。

「那傢伙告訴我你死了。」

「你來這裡之前應該也死了。」

就算金錫不說，李仲久也猜得出來如果不詐死，八成無法過上平靜的日子，畢竟他清楚自己以前的那些勾當，就算投胎八輩子也不夠還，但他更埋怨的是金錫明知道自己出獄了，卻躲這麼久不見面。

「可以讓我抱一下嗎？」李仲久小心翼翼的問。

「你以前可沒問過我.....」

李仲久就當作是答應了，直接攔腰抱住金錫，他想或許往後的人生都不會放手了。

-END-


End file.
